Lilo and Stitch: The Defender Volume 1
by Xoverguy
Summary: Moved from the Lilo and Stitch section. The author Andre has been transported to the Lilo and Stitch world! Dr Eggman is also here with Hamsterville. Sonic is not around, so Andre will have to take his place! How? Read and find out! R
1. Arrival

It's finally here! The story I've been preparing for so long. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lilo and Stitch: The Defender Volume 1. Yes, this is possibly going to be a multi-story series! I owe a lot of thanks to the authors of the musical tracks of Sonic Adventure 1 and 2, because without them I would never have been able to get this show off the ground. Now, Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the music for the song "A World without Danger". I only own the modified lyrics.

**Lilo and Stitch: The Defender**

**Volume One**

**Intro**

"**An Ohana Protected"**

"**Lilo and Stitch: The Defender" Theme Song**

(The musical track for "A World without Danger" begins)

**(Verse 1)**

There is a world in the middle of the sea,

Some children lived there, but evil won't let them be,

Now it's my job, to watch for their safety.

**(Chorus)**

I am here, I am near,

I'm wherever they are,

Here to mend, to defend,

Here to see them through,

I am here, do not fear,

To protect all that's dear to me…

This Ohana will soon be free!

The Defender!

He will save his friends.

The Defender!

You'll see him now and then.

The Defender!

His spirit will never bend.

The Defender!

A truly faithful friend.

**(Verse 2)**

At first it seemed it was going to be just me,

But as I help them, they in turn help me,

We're now a team, and we set out to set free!

**(Chorus)**

I am here, I am near,

I'm wherever they are,

Here to mend, to defend,

Here to see them through,

I am here, do not fear,

To protect all that's dear to me…

This Ohana will soon be free!

The Defender!

He will save his friends.

The Defender!

You'll see him now and then.

The Defender!

His spirit will never bend.

The Defender!

A truly faithful friend

**(Bridge)**

Now I must go, and protect the family,

That's the only way that we will all be free!

**(Chorus)**

I am here, I am near,

I'm wherever they are,

Here to mend, to defend,

Here to see them through,

I am here, do not fear,

To protect all that's dear to me…

This Ohana will soon be free!

(Repeat)

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival **

It was a sunny day on the beach of Kuwai, and everything seemed normal. But if one looked closely he would discover that, besides the normal tourists and locals at the beach, there was one young man lying down face-first in the sand. He was unconscious, and he also had what appeared to be a packing bag that was colored black with yellow zippers. He has been in this position for one and half-hours. After a while he finally woke up.

"Aww, man! What did I hit myself with?" The person asked himself.

The young man then started looking around as if trying to gather his bearings. He was about five feet, eleven inches tall, had dark brown hair, brown eyes, very hairy arms and legs, and his skin color was a Hispanic white, kind of tanned.

"This place, why does it look so familiar?" He asked himself.

He then started walking around while surveying the area. He then runs across a boy with slightly tan skin and yellow and/or white hair that was building a sandcastle.

"Hey there, kiddo, do you know by any chance where am I?" The young man asked.

The young boy looked at him as if he was somewhat crazy. Then he spoke.

You're in the island of Kuwai. The little boy answered.

"Kuwai!" This struck the young man as familiar. "Could it be?"

"Thank you very much. Good bye" The young man said before leaving.

He kept on walking until he ran into a very large man with an ice cream cone. He decided to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me sir, could you direct me to the nearest town" The young man asked.

The man pointed the arm that had the ice cream toward the left and his ice cream scoop fell on the ground, butthe young manignored it.

"Thanks a lot! See ya!" The young man said before leaving.

He was going in the direction directed to him, and soon he found a small town that was quite active and beautiful. He was looking around when he saw a billboard that said: "Welcome to Kokaua Town!"

"Kokaua Town! Now I know where I am, I'm in Lilo and Stitch's world! But how did I get here?" He started wondering.

He recalled his memories to the time when he was back home. He now remembered that his sister had gone through what seemed like a dimensional portal, and he never heard of her again. A few days afterward, he prepared himself to enter another portal in hopes that he could go after his sister and see if she was all right.

"But it seemed as if she is not here, maybe she is in some other world. Yes, that has to be it! But I can't do much now, I should focus on finding a place to stay." The young man thought.

He walked into the town and almost immediately he ran across a black rental car. In it was a black man with a "Men in Black"-like suit and matching sunglasses. The young boy recognized him immediately.

"Excuse me, are you, by any chance Cobra Bubbles?" The young man asked.

"Yes, I am." Cobra responded. "How do you know my name? Have we ever met?"

"Not that I know of, but I am in need of your help." The young man said.

"Talk to me." Cobra urged.

The young man then explained to Cobra his story. About how his sister entered a dimensional portal and how he entered another one in hopes of finding her, but then he wound up here in this world. Cobra listened to his story.

"I know it sounds very farfetched, but that's how I believe it happened." The young man said.

"Don't worry I believe you." Cobra said.

"You do?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, I've seen my share of weird stuff in my life. You just proved to me that there are many weird things in the universe that we'll probably never understand." Cobra explained.

"So true." The young man answered.

"But how did you know my name?" Cobra asked.

"Well, in my dimension, your world is considered not real, fantasy, non-existent. To us, this and other worlds are just the stuff of cartoons and imagination, which someone most likely made up. I've seen this world in the form of a cartoon" The young man explained.

"So, you mean that your world is the one that, in a way creates our other worlds and dimensions. Cobra asked trying to make sure he understood correctly.

You could say that. The young man answered.

"Interesting. Okay I know a place where you can stay, but I have to warn you…" Cobra started.

What? The youngman asked.

"I am a federal social worker, and this family is under my protection. If you give them trouble, I'll give you FEDERAL trouble, is that clear?"

"Crystal." The man said.

"Okay, what is your name and age? I'll try to see if I can make a civilian record for you." Cobra asked.

"My name is Andre Alberto Martinez Segarra, Age 19." Andre answered.

**End of Chapter One**

So that's the beginning of the Defender! This story might put The Hamstervillian Wars on hiatus, but I promise I will never drop it, or any of my stories. I take a while, but I complete. Review please! Especially Dragonfanman and Princess Pac! Just so you know, the enemies will start appearing in Chapter 4, so don't think thatthere isn't going to be any action!


	2. Reflection

Okay Chapter two is here! But first, let's answer some reviewers!

**To Yarrp16:** Glad you liked the lyrics to the song on chapter 1, and yes, I will try to stretch out the romance in this story. For your information I'm going to try to make this a multi-story series, in which the characters and myself keep on growing year by year until we are adults. Chapter four will give a look of the future as I intend it to be so far.

**To ReaderPal:** I have to tell you that this is a complete rewrite from what I originally intended, I now don't like using too much magic in my stories due to religious beliefs. Don't worry, I am going to give the girls special mutant-like abilities. Lilo's ability will be slightly derived from the enemy Chaos in Sonic Adventure 1. About the Victoria/Snooty pairing, it's not going to happen, sorry about that. Another note is that when Victoria and Snooty fuse, they gain most of the abilities of Rouge the Bat from Sonic Adventure 2, besides their normal abilities. Angel will not be evil, but something bad has happened to her. Will we be able to save her? You'll have to read and find out.

**Princess Pac: **Thanks for the compliment!

**Special Thanks to:**

**Dragonfanman:** For giving me an idea for Lilo's ability

**Axel the Nekko:** Thanks to my cousin for lending me his Dreamcast and Sonic Adventure 1 and 2. Without that, this story would take longer than it should.

**Sonicteam:** For creating those cool games that gave me cool ideas!

**Chapter 2**

**Reflection**

**Andre's POV**

Cobra took me and introduced me to Lilo and Stitch and their family. I then told them my story of how I got there. Fibber was there so he helped because he proved that I wasn't lying. But then Nani started raving about how they don't have money to support another person and that I would just get in the way. It took a lot of convincing from Cobra to get her to accept me into the house. Lilo and Stitch gave me a small tour around the house, but when they reached the laundry room they discovered that my mind was somewhere else.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lilo asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about my sister." Andre answered.

"What happened to her?" Lilo asked again.

"She entered a dimensional portal and disappeared. Now I'm trying to look for her, but I ended up here." Andre finished, a tear appeared in his eye.

"Wow, you must miss her." Stitch said.

"You have no idea. We were the best together; we always got along and almost never got into fights. We even feel bad emotionally when we are separated." Andre explained.

"Wow." Stitch remarked.

"You're a nice guy, I can tell." Lilo said.

"Thanks, I needed someone to talk to." Andre said.

"How about we do this." Lilo started. "We help you find the missing part of your ohana, and at the same time you could be part of ours, even after you find your sister.

"You would do that for me?" Andre asked.

"Ohana means family." Lilo started. "And family means…"

"…Nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Andre completed.

"Exactly" Lilo answered happily.

Just then Nani entered the room. Her face reflected some remorse.

"I came here to say that I am sorry. I overreacted back there. I shouldn't have been so hostile." Nani confessed.

"Hey, all is forgiven, and I know that I can be intimidating at some times, especially when I don't shave!" Andre started laughing at his own joke.

"Thank you, I also have a favor to ask of you." Nani said.

"Talk to me" Andre answered.

"Lilo and Stitch and their friends want to go to the beach tomorrow. I wondered if you could keep watch over them." Nani asked.

"Oh man, cool! I would be honored!" Andre said.

This took Nani aback, but she then continued.

"Okay, now these two should go to bed, It's almost eight." Nani commanded.

"Okay, were going!" Lilo answered frustrated.

"Your big sister sometimes gets on your nerves, huh?" Andre asked.

"Tell me about it." Lilo said.

After this was said, Andre discovered that Stitch had his arm around Lilo's shoulder, then he found out something.

"Sorry for asking but, do you two like each other?" Andre asked.

This took the two by surprise and they both blushed.

"Uhh, yeah." They say simultaneously.

"That's cool. You two look good together. And I have a feeling that you two are meant for each other, but it's too early to tell, so the best we can do is live life and see what happens."

"Okay." They both answered.

"So, where will I sleep? Andre asked.

"We'll fix up something in our room." Lilo answered.

"Okay, see you up there." Andre said.

"You too!" Stitch answered.

Andre walked out of the laundry room and then he saw Jumba in his and Pleakley's room. Jumba called to him, saying that he needed to talk to him.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"I want you to have this." Jumba gave Andre what seemed to be a cybernetic sword. It looked mechanical all around and on the blade there were three golden strands of metal on each side of the sword that ran from the handle to the tip of the blade.

"What's this for?" Andre asked.

"It is a sword for fighting. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about tomorrow at beach, so I created this with the help of a Dr. Hikari from another dimension. Besides being a sword and morphing into different sword types, It can also morph into other weapons depending on which battle chip is inserted into it." Jumba explained.

"You have battle chips!" Andre shouted.

"Dr. Hikari taught me how to make all the battle chips from his world. I am making some of my own now. Please use this sword to protect little girls if something bad happens tomorrow at the beach." Jumba pleaded

"Will do, Jumba, where are the battle chips?" Andre asked.

"They are in my room." Jumba said.

"Let's stock up then." Andre said.

Andre downloaded the chip data from the battle chips into his cybersword. Then he said goodbye to Jumba and went up the elevator to Lilo and Stitch's room. When he got to the top he saw a bed mattress on one side of the floor. He also saw Lilo and Stitch, sleeping together in one of their two beds. They looked so precious, so peaceful together. Then something hit in Andre's mind as he went to sleep.

"They are meant for each other." Andre thought while lying down on his mattress. "I vow, that if anybody tries to hurt Lilo, Stitch, or their friends, they're going to have to deal with me!"

Ten minutes later he fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 2**

All right, enemy appearances start next chapter! Read and Review!


	3. Lilo and Stitch's Thoughts

Chapter 3 is here! Sorry but the enemies attack next chapter. This should have been part of chapter 2, but the idea came late so I had to make a new chapter. I'm going to try to put some romance in this chapter. Just so you know I suck at romance, but I hope to do pretty good. Now to the reviewers!

**Princess Pac**: Lilo and everybody are their normal age in this story, but as I advance in my series, all characters will grow continuously in age.

**Dragonfanman:** I'll try to answer your dimensional portal question personally via email as soon as I get the chance.

**Yaarp16:** This chapter will briefly deal with Lilo and Stitch's romantic feelings about each other. They and some other characters will see a view of the future in the form of a dream.

Now chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lilo and Stitch's thoughts**

While it seemed to Andre that Lilo and Stitch were asleep, they were actually wide awake. They were thinking about what he said about them liking each other.

**Lilo's POV**

"I wonder why Andre asked that question. I like Stitch yeah, but I don't think that we like each other in that kind of way; were just the best of friends."

But then she remembered what she went through with Stitch. After she taught him how to be good, he had saved her many times. One from being taken away by Gantu, another time he saved her from being transported to a distant part of the galaxy. While they were hunting experiments, he also protected her. She recalled when they were going after Richter, and she almost fell with the buggy into a deep crevice. That crevice would have easily been her grave if it weren't for Stitch. Yet another incident was when they were making a false negotiation with Gantu for the experiment Yaarp. When Gantu discovered that they were bluffing he shot a plasma blast at Lilo, but Stitch saved her yet again by jumping in the middle, and since he is indestructible it didn't hurt him at all.

"So all those times that Stitch saved me was because he was in love with me?" Lilo asked herself in her thoughts. It seemed pretty logical. While she was thinking this she discovered something else. She always had a strange feeling whenever he was around.

"Could this feeling be love?" Lilo asked.

**Stitch's POV**

"Do I like Lilo? As a friend yes, but more I don't know. Besides why would she want me, I'm not even her own species."

Then he started reflecting on his rather short life. It is true that if it weren't for Lilo he would still be evil and causing destruction. She did him a great favor by making him good, and then he discovered the true joys in life, like friendship and family. She also stood by his side while they captured his other cousins, no matter how dangerous it was for her. She always spoke for him and took care of him in any way she could. He admitted that even by giving him a dreaded bath she showed that she cared for him.

"So Lilo has done all of this for me because she loves me?" Stitch asked himself. "Maybe." Then he remembered how jealous he used to get when Lilo was crushing on Keoni. This now took him by surprise.

"So I was jealous because I was in love?" Stitch asked himself.

**Normal POV**

Lilo and Stitch opened their eyes simultaneously and their views locked with each other. They remember what Victoria had said when they were accidentally transported to Alaska two months ago. It was something about being afraid of their love. (Read "Victoria means Victory" for more details.) They looked at each other for several seconds. Stitch was the first to speak.

"Lilo, do you think we like each other in a way more than friends?" Stitch asked.

Lilo thought about is for a few seconds and finally said: "Yes, I do."

"What should we do about it?" Stitch asked.

"Let's take it slow, and live life, like Andre said. We already know that we love each other." Lilo suggested.

"Okay, good night, my little angel." Stitch said.

"Good night, my indestructible prince." Lilo answered.

In five minutes they fell into deep, peaceful slumber. Meanwhile Victoria, in her house, just woke up from what appeared to be a nightmare; she was in a cold sweat. She turned to her bat-like experiment pet to see that he too was awake, apparently by the same nightmare because he looked disturbed. They both knew what the dream meant.

"Snooty, the Defender is here, but so is the evil. We will have to fight tomorrow, I just know it." Victoria said in a serious tone.

**End of Chapter 3**

Please don't hurt me for doing bad romance! Only Andre and Victoria are available for fighting for most of this story, but don't worry, the others will get their abilities, they just might not be able to use them for fighting until the next story of the series. Don't let this stop you from reading though. If you continue reading, there will be a plot twist deep in this story that might surprise you, but I'm not telling yet!


	4. A bad day at the beach

Okay! Here comes chapter four. But first the reviewers!

**Princess pac:** Stitch will try to engage in the battle as well, but I don't think he will do too well.

**Yarrp16:** Thanks for the support and kind words!

**Disclaimer: **I own the defender blade, but I do not own the concept of battle chips, program advance, or their techniques, these chips come from the Megaman Battle Network Series, which belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 4**

**A bad day at the beach**

The next day Andre, Lilo, and Stitch and their human and experiment friends went to the beach. David was trying to teach Andre how to do basic surfing, but it didn't come out too well. Myrtle and her group were there also, but it seemed as if Myrtle was at least trying to turn a new leaf, because she never got mean to Lilo or called her Wierdlo. Andre later started making a sandcastle when he heard the click of a camera. He looked behind him and saw Lilo taking pictures of him.

"I usually like to take pictures of big people, but you're a special case. You're so hairy that you remind me of Bigfoot!" Lilo explained.

"I get that a lot." Andre said. "Want me to pose?"

"Cool!" Lilo answered. Then Andre went into various poses.

"That's it! Work it! Connect with your inner monster!" Lilo shouted while taking various pictures.

After taking the pictures, Myrtle came to Lilo for a question.

"Hey Lilo, you and your friends want some shaved ice? My treat."

"Yeah, but how will you pay for them?" Lilo asks.

Remember that I won a year's supply of shaved ice from selling chocolates for the fundraiser. Myrtle explained.

"Oh, I forgot! Let's go!" Lilo said happily.

"Nice of you to offer, Myrtle." Andre said.

"I figured that I should be nicer to Lilo and her friends. They helped me a lot in the past, and I should repay them with kindness myself. Myrtle explained.

"That's very mature of you." Andre answered.

They went and had their shaved ice. There were going to return to their day of fun when they heard a rumbling in the air. Andre looked up and his expression turned into one of shock.

"It can't be…everybody look up!" Andre shouted.

They did so and saw two beings in hovercrafts, one looked like a Hamster and the other looked human but with an egg-like body build.

It's Doctor Hamsterville! Lilo shouted.

And the Eggman! Andre continued.

"Silence!" Eggman shouted. "I am Doctor Robotnik and this is my partner, Doctor Hamsterville, the greatest scientific minds in the multi-dimensional universe!"

"Whatever you say Eggman!" Andre antagonized.

"What are you doing!" Lilo hissed between her teeth, surprised that Andre has the guts to oppose the two madmen.

"Enough!" Eggman shouted. "We have big plans, now we'll put them to work!"

"Hamsterville is always up to no good. Now what do you two want?" Lilo asked, getting bolder.

"We want to take over this dimension! Better not interfere or else!"

"Or else what, you stupid gerbil." Andre asked.

"We will destroy you!" Hamsterville answered.

With that, Hamsterville and Eggman hit a button on their consoles and then Eggman's ship transformed into the Egg Hornet and Hamsterville's ship grew twin laser cannons.

"Woah! Everybody get back! As for me, it's time to battle. Good thing Jumba gave me this sword."

While everybody except Lilo and her friends and family was running away, Victoria discovered what she needed to do.

"Come on Snooty! It time to fuse!" Victoria commanded.

He nodded and then a bright light flashed. And Victoria appeared in her energy vampire form, she looked normal except for a medium-sized pair of bat wings. She then flew over to Andre's side.

"Andre! I'll take Hamsterville, and you take the Eggman!" Victoria suggested.

"Good idea!" Andre answered.

Hamsterville took initiative and fired a laser blast at Victoria, but she just absorbed it and blasted it back at him, taking out one of the laser cannons. Eggman fired missiles at Andre but he was able to dodge them. Then eggman extended some drills on his machine and proceded to stab the ground, and him, with them.

"All systems, full power!" Eggman shouted as he hit the ground.

"Woah! These guys are serious!" Andre shouted. "Hammer, chip data in, download!

The defender blade transformed into a large hammer. Then Andre jumped close to the cockpit and slammed Eggman's console with it. The console sparked, but was still functional. Eggman then retreated for another attack.

"I can't let him do that again! My friends could get caught in the crossfire!" Andre said while thinking. "I have to take him out with a distance attack!"

Then Andre got an idea. It was a long shot, but it could work.

"Alright, program advance! Giga-cannon! Level three type!"

It took about ten seconds, but the Defender blade then transformed into a large energy cannon with five blaster holes in the front.

"I hope I can hit him." Andre thought.

Andre fired the Giga-cannon. As he hoped, it flew straight and true, hitting Eggman's cockpit. It was too much for Eggman's ship and it exploded and reverted back to a normal hovercraft.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Andre said.

Then he discovered that one of Hamsterville's laser blasts was headed straight for him, but Victoria caught it and reflected it back before it hit him. Hamsterville's last laser cannon was destroyed by its own attack.

Horray! We did it! Victoria shouted as she reverted back to normal.

"Don't think your safe yet!" Eggman said as he pressed a button.

Suddenly Gantu appeared and started shooting crazily at everyone and everything. Plasma blasts were flying everywhere. Two blasts were headed directly for Myrtle, but Keoni tackled her to the floor before they hit her. Yuki, Teresa, and Elena ran over toward them.

Are you two okay? They asked.

"I am, how about you?" Myrtle asked Keoni.

"I think that…AAAGGHH! Keoni exclaimed as burning pain shot through his left arm and leg.

Myrtle quickly checked him and discovered, to her horror, that there was a spot on Keoni's left arm and another one on his left leg that was completely scorched black from the plasma blasts.

"Oh my God! Your badly hurt!" Myrtle shouted.

"How bad?" Keoni asked while gritting his teeth together from the pain.

"I don't think you should know" Myrtle said.

Meanwhile, Gantu was still firing. Then he pointed the pistol at Lilo and fired. Lilo put her hands in front of her waiting for the blast to hit and the pain to come, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Stitch in front of her. He then fell. Lilo ran to his side and lifted up is head, then she discovered that a good portion of his chest was scorched, but miraculously, no vital organs were damaged.

"Wow…That hurt, a lot. It seems that that plasma was make to hurt me." Stitch said.

"Why did you do that?" Lilo asked.

"Because I love you." Stitch said.

Lilo looked up and saw Andre fighting Gantu. He sliced off one of Gantu's arms only to discover that it was mechanical.

"What! It's a robot!" Andre shouted.

The robot Gantu took initiative and raised his blaster at Lilo and Stitch. Andre sliced the arm, but not before he fired a charged plasma blast. Lilo seeing this whispers to Stitch.

"At least if we die, we'll leave this world together."

"Yes" Stitch says apparently accepting fate with her."

"No!" Andre shouts. Areasteal and Metguard chip data in, download!

Andre disappears and reappears in front of Lilo and Stitch. His sword transforms into a shield, which he uses to defend. Surprisingly, the plasma blast went through the shield, destroying it, while making it revert back into a sword and hitting Andre square in the abdomen. Andre then felt a searing pain shot though his body, while his emotionally he was surprised

"Ack! It pierced the armor! Losing strength…can't give up." Andre thought before he fell.

The robot was about to destroy them until the real Gantu showed up and sliced the head of the robot Gantu. The robot then exploded.

"Gantu! You traitorous traitor! Next time we attack, we shall destroy you!" Hamsterville said before he and Eggman escaped.

Victoria rushed over to Andre, who was severely wounded.

"I'm so sorry!" Victoria said in tears. "I should have told you that if I revert to my normal form. I can't fuse until 30 minutes have passed."

"It's okay…you did good." Andre said weakly.

"Why did you do that? You might die now!" Lilo asked.

"That's what you do in ohana, you look out for each other. Just one more thing." Andre said.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"If I don't make it, and you find my sister, tell her I died protecting and defending others. Please." Andre pleaded.

"I will…but your not going to die!" Lilo said with tears in her eyes.

"Gantu to Jumba" Gantu spoke over his comlink. "Get your ship over here, we have three injured allies."

That's the last thing Andre heard before blacking out.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Future dreams, Victoria's night out

Chapter Five! Reviewers, now! Enough Said!

**Princess Pac:** Read and Find out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lilo and Stitch, or the music of the song "Space Trip Steps". That music is the theme music of the Meteor Herd stage in Sonic Adventure 2, which is owned by Sega. I do own the modified lyrics, though

**Chapter 5**

**Future Dreams, Victoria's night out**

**Andre's POV**

Andre woke up in the middle of the Hawaiian jungle. He was surprised to see himself there, but he was also surprised to see that he wasn't injured with the plasma scorch he had received from protecting Lilo and Stitch. He got up and started walking down the road that seemed vaguely familiar to him until he reached Lilo and Stitch's house. He then ran to the front porch and started knocking on the door.

"Lilo! Stitch! Hey, It's me Andre!" He called.

The door then opened, and what Andre saw made his jaw nearly drop. It was Lilo and Stitch, but they were full adults.

"Hi! Come on in!" Adult Lilo welcomed him in.

Good that you could make it. Adult Stitch said. He was now about 6 feet tall.

Andre entered and saw that all their family was there: Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, a lot of the experiments, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Victoria, even Myrtle and Keoni. Everybody looked older than he remembered them. He continued looking and discovered that Sonic the Hedgehog and his gang of friends and family were also there, and they also looked somewhat older.

"So why is everybody here?" Andre asked.

"Don't you remember? It's are annual family and friends reunion and race around Kuwai" Adult Lilo explained.

"I understand the reunion, but who is going to race around Kuwai." Andre asked confused.

Lilo gave him a crazy look.

"Why you, Sonic, Milia, and Melanie, of course." Lilo answered.

"What? Me race against Sonic? How can I do that? And who is Milia and Melanie?" Andre asked.

"You hit yourself with something?" Adult Stitch asked a little concerned.

"Maybe, just help me by answering my questions." Andre answered.

"Okay, Milia is mine and Stitch's daughter." Adult Lilo explained.

"And Melanie is the daughter of Keoni and Myrtle." Adult Stitch continued.

"This has to be a vision of the future! Oh, my gosh! Lilo and Stitch will get married! As will Myrtle and Keoni!" Andre thought.

"Milia! Melanie! Come on down! Andre is here!" Adult Lilo called out.

Andre heard the elevator platform descend, when it finished he saw two girls come out of it. One girl looked exactly like Lilo did when she was a child, but she had dark blue hair, normal human eyes with blue coloring (on the part of the eye that should be colored). She had a tan skin with a very, very faint blue coloring. The next characteristics surprised Andre the most. She had two antennae sticking through her Stitch-blue hair, and she had four human arms!

The second girl looked exactly like Myrtle when she was a child, she even whore the same kind of glasses. The only differences were that her fire orange hair was in a ponytail and that she was in an automatic wheelchair, so it seemed as if she was incapacitated by the legs. The wheelchair seemed to have rocket boosters installed in it.

"Hi, Andre!" The two girls said simultaneously.

"Hi." Andre answered.

"So is the fastest human alive ready to challenge us? Sonic, the fastest hedgehog alive, Me, the fastest half-human/half-experiment girl alive, and Melanie, the fastest girl on a wheelchair alive? Milia asked Andre while retracting her antennae and lower pair of arms.

"Well…" Andre started reluctantly.

"Don't worry daddy, they're fast, but I know you can keep up with them. Adult Victoria said.

"How do you know that I can keep up with them?" Andre asked.

"Because you're my father, I know all about you." Adult Victoria answered.

"How can I be her father, she already has parents!" Andre asked himself.

Before he could ask anything else, a bright light flashed around him and his world went black.

**Victoria's POV**

Victoria and Snooty woke up from their sleep. They discovered that they were in Jumba's ship and that it was about 8:30 at night. She was in a sleeping room with Yuki, Teresa and Elena, but she didn't know where the others were. (Just so you know, everybody asleep was dreaming their own version of Andre's vision of the future.)

"Man, why did I dream that Andre was my father?" Victoria asked herself.

"Ah, little girl, I am glad you are awake, I need you and your experiments help." Jumba called to Victoria.

"Okay, but where is Andre, Lilo, Stitch, Myrtle and Keoni?" Victoria asked.

"Older boy, younger boy, and experiment 626 are in the operating room. Little girl wished to be by 626's side, while orange-haired girl wished to be by younger boy you call Keoni, but that is not important." Jumba explained.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"I will be able to heal experiment 626 and younger boy normally, but older boy's injuries are so severe that I will have to resort to genetic manipulation and metabolic acceleration for him to survive. I need you because I need to find 6 roots of a plant that I need in order to commence the healing processes for all of them. These plants can be found on this island, but I don't know where they are located." Jumba explained.

"So you want me and Snooty to find the medicine plants for you." Victoria asked.

"Can you do it?" Jumba inquired.

"Well I can sure try! Snooty, fusion time!" Victoria commanded.

A light flashed and Victoria and Snooty reappeared in their fusion form.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Victoria assured.

"You must hurry! Older boy is in the most of danger! Over twenty-four hours and I might not be able to save him! Jumba warned.

"You mean Andre! I'll be back as fast as I can!" Victoria said before she flew off.

(The music of "Space Trip Steps" from Sonic Adventure 2 starts playing.)

**Victoria's Night Flight**

**(Intro)**

It's me Victoria!

And we're in Kokaua town!

Ready to fly in the night?

Help me find that medicine!

**(Verse 1)**

I went to the beach with all my friends.

We had lots of fun playing in the sand.

The bad thing was that the madmen attacked.

Now we're very weak, but we must fight back.

Snooty, we must fuse and fly.

We'll search down low, search up high.

We will search through all the night.

I'm scared, yeah, but I'll still fight.

Jumba told me to get a plant.

So he can heal my friends just like that.

(Chorus)

Come on girl! Let's go!

Come on girl! Let's go!

Come on girl! Let's go! Go!

Come on girl! Let's go!

Time is ticking! Woah!

Time is ticking! Woah!

Time is ticking! Woah! Woah!

Time is ticking! Woah!

(Repeat chorus)

(Repeat all except intro once, then end)

**It is now about 12 0'clock.**

**Victoria's and Snooty's POV**

Victoria searched all around Kokaua town, but found nothing. It was already very late. The only good thing that came out of this was that she discovered that she could communicate with Snooty's consciousness in her mind.

"Man, we can't find anything. I don't know where to look anymore." Victoria said discouraged.

"Maybe we should visit my cousin Sprout. He is a plant and he could find out where it is." Snooty suggested in her mind.

Yeah! Let's go! Victoria said.

They soon got to Sprout's area. He was still living inside the pineapple water tank that Stitch carved out for him in the series. His roots now extended to the ground, but since he was now good he used his roots to regulate plant growth in the island.

"Sprout! We need your help!" Victoria called.

Sprout woke up and was happy to see one of Lilo's friends."

"What is it?" Sprout asked.

"Jumba sent me out to look for a special plant that he could use in order to help my friends get better from their injuries." Victoria explained. "Do you have any idea where it could be?"

Sprout then thought for a moment then answered.

"Jumba uses only one type of healing plant, and he only uses it when his patients have had extreme injuries. The plant is in the mountains of this island. You will know where it is because I'll make my root appear where it is." Sprout explained.

Thank you very much! Victoria said before flying toward the mountains.

**It is now 1:30 AM**

Victoria searched all the mountains. She was about to give up hope when she saw Sprout's root sticking out of the ground in a certain area. Victoria, seeing this, descended into the area. When she landed, she found that there were a lot of plants of the type that Jumba needed there. Sprout's root soon burrowed underground again, but Victoria ignored it. She proceeded to pull out the plants when she discovered that she had no digging tools.

"How am I going to get this now?" Victoria asked herself.

"Try your Digger Claw technique, with it you can dig through rock and ground with ease. You can also use it as a weapon." Snooty advised in Victoria's mind.

Victoria looked at her hand, and as if by instinct, her nails grew about two inches longer, they also felt very hard, not fragile like normal. She then proceeded to uproot the plants and pack them.

"I'll take ten just in case." Victoria said.

She did so. When she was finished she retracted her nails and they returned to normal. She then flew back to Kokaua Town.

**It is now 2:30 AM**

Victoria landed and made a running start back to Jumba's ship in the jungle. She was very close when a missile hit the floor almost hitting her. She looked around and then saw Dr. Eggman and Dr. Hamsterville in a large walking robot with 6 legs.

"I can't believe that I got this far just to fail!" Victoria said, clearly afraid.

"Stop thinking like that! We must fight them! You can use the Digger Claw to fight!" Snooty consciousness shouted at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Victoria said.

"Egg Walker 2, attack!" Eggman shouted.

And so Victoria and Snooty as one initiated battle with the two madmen. The mechanical monstrosity tried to crush them with it giant feet but since Victory could fly with Snooty's ability that was not much of a problem. Whenever Victoria had the chance she attacked the console of the robot with her Digger Claw technique, slightly damaging it every time. The tide seemed to turn to her favor until the machine blasted some missiles at her. She dodged most of them, but one hit her and sent her through a building wall. Victoria was struggling to get back into the fight, but that hit had weakened her.

"Another hit like that, and we'll de-fuse and be helpless!" Snooty said to Victoria.

All of a sudden a bunch of lava bombs, a stream of water and and icy cold wind attacked the Egg Walker 2. The bombs damaged the machine further, the water made it tumble off balance, and the icy wind froze the legs solid. Victoria didn't need to think much to know where they came from. It was Slushy, Yin, and Yang, led by experiment 625

"So." Experiment 625 said. "It's not enough for you two to turn the only person I loved, Angel, into a mindless, soulless robot. You now want to kill innocent kids! Victoria! Attack now while they are down!"

Victoria did so and performed another Digger Claw. This made the machine explode, but not before Eggman and Hamsterviel escaped.

Victoria seeing that the danger had passed, de-fused into her normal self. She and Snooty then fainted on the floor. 625 picked up Victoria while Slushy picked up Snooty.

"We have to take this to Jumba ASAP. He needs it now." Victoria said very weakly while showing 625 the bag of plants.

"Then that's our next target. We should take you there so you can rest too." 625 said.

"Good idea." Victoria said before falling asleep from exhaustion in 625's arms.

**End of Chapter 5**

For the record, there will be no Victoria/625 pairing. 625 and his friends just appeared at the right place at the right time, that's all. 625 is friends with Lilo and her friends, though.


	6. Sonic speed, Victoria's reward

Chapter 6 here! It's short but sweet! Reviewers, now!

**Princess Pac: **If Lilo didn't get married with Stitch, one-third of the point of this series would be destroyed. Yes, Lilo is going to get married, but that will come in a future story that might take a while, a LONG while, since I am going to college for the first time in August.

**Chapter 6**

Sonic Speed, Victoria's reward

Victoria and Snooty woke up and found herself in Lilo's room on one of the beds. It was about 2 o'clock. Then she discovered that Lilo and the other girls were there. Experiment 625, Yin, Yang, and Slushy were also present. She also saw Stitch and Keoni, fully healed from their injuries, but most surprising, she saw her parents! (In this story the mother is Elisabeth, and the father is Jack.)

"Mom! Dad!" Victoria said slightly afraid of angering her parents due to her mission the last night.

"Calm down, dear, your friend Nani and Jumba explained the whole thing to us." Elisabeth comforted her.

"Yes, and I must say that you were very brave to do what you did." Jack said.

"So your not mad at me because of this?" Victoria asked.

"On the contrary, we're very proud of you" Jake said. "You showed extreme bravery, and you showed that you have a heart of gold, since you wanted to help your friends get better."

"I gotta admit, you got guts kid. Experiment 625 said.

YEAH! Lilo, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena said simultaneously.

This is when Victoria remembered something.

Where's Andre? Is he okay? Victoria asked.

"Okay Andre, you can come up now." Jack said.

The elevator made a whirring sound as it was coming up. Then Andre appeared, and he seemed to be fully healed.

"Andre! Your all right!" Victoria shouted as she went and hugged him.

"Thanks to you girl. And I heard you had to take on Hamsterville and Eggman on your own." Andre said while returning her hug.

"If it wasn't for 625 and the other experiments, I don't think I would have made it." Victoria explained.

"Well, we must thank 625 and the others for being at the right place at the right time." Andre said as he looked toward them.

"No problem" 625 said.

"Yeah, were here to help" Slushy said.

"Oh Andre have you met my…" Victoria started.

"…Parents? Yeah, I have. They're nice people, and they're lucky to have you as a daughter." Andre said with a smile on his face.

Victoria then discovered that Andre had new shoes. They looked blue with a white stripe over the blue coloring.

"What's with the new shoes?" Victoria asked.

"Jumba made them for me." Andre answered.

"Why?" Asked Victoria.

"Because due to you getting that plant for me, and Jumba doing the DNA operation on me to save my life I was granted a gift that I always wanted but I thought I'd never get." Andre explained.

"So, what's the special gift?" Victoria asked.

"The gift of super speed" Andre answered.

"Wow! I wonder, how fast you can go?" Victoria asked.

"Jumba said that I can go up to the speed of sound when I'm at my maximum potential, but I like to go a lot slower than that, unless it's an emergency. Anyway, this island is so small that I wouldn't need to go at my maximum speed" Andre explained.

"I wish I could go that fast." Victoria said with a sigh.

"Maybe you can, if your parents allow it" Andre said.

"Of course you can, dear" Elizabeth approved.

"Yeah, we already know that Andre is a good guy, and that he will protect you if anything happens." Jack said.

"Speaking of protect, where is my Defender Blade?" Andre asked.

"Here it is." Jumba said while coming up from the elevator. "I modified it slightly, so now it can perform the powerful life sword attack. The drawback is that you can use the technique only five times, then the sword will power down completely. It will then be only a normal sword until recharged at my lab. I will see if later I can raise the limit to ten.

"Thanks a lot Jumba." Andre said as he took the sword. "So, Victoria, would you like to take a spin around Kuwai?"

"Would I ever!" Victoria answered.

"As for the other girls. You will get your chances to feel the speed, but this first one is Victoria's, since I owe her my life and I want to reward her." Andre assured.

"Okay!" The other girls said.

Then Andre exits the house with Victoria in his arms. He then stands on the driveway while concentrating his energy.

"You ready Victoria?" Andre asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be, but go anyway!" Victoria shouted.

Then Andre started running at top human speed, but then his feet started moving faster and he started accelerating. Then he got up to about 50 mph, following 80, then 110 and so on until about 150 mph. Andre was accelerating slowly so that Victoria could get used to the speed changes.

Victoria couldn't believe she was going so fast. The wind hitting her face felt good. And the wind blowing through her hair felt exhilarating. They were passing palm trees, small beaches, and other locations very quickly. Then she looked up at Andre and saw that he had a smile of pure joy on his face. It seemed to her that he really wanted this. To run like the wind with no help at all, that was his dream, and now he would live his dream for the rest of his life, thanks to her, Jumba, and Gantu.

After about twenty minutes they returned to Lilo's house and everybody that was there was still there. Including Gantu who arrived just before they came back.

"So, how did you like that?" Andre asked.

Victoria was a little dazed from the high speed and her hair looked like an Afro but she answered happily.

"That was the greatest, thanks Andre!" Victoria replied.

"Anything for one of my best friends." Andre said.

Soon everybody was eating pizza in what seemed like a party. This is when Andre signals for everybody's attention.

"I propose a toast to Gantu, for saving our butts in the beach. To Jumba, for finding a way to get me, Keoni, and Stitch better from our injuries. Most importantly, to Victoria, because if it wasn't for her brave effort, Keoni and Stitch might have still been in recovery and I might not have been here now. Andre proposed.

Hear! Hear! Everybody said.

"But we must be on our guard. The enemies are still out there, and I doubt that they will give up that easily. We will still have to fight, but in union there isstrength andpower, which we can use to win." Andre explained.

"Okay!" Everybody said.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Metal Sonic and Metal Angel Attack

Hello everybody! Here I am with the next chapter of the Defender! I think that you are going to like it. Just so you know, a possible hurricane is closing in on my island in the Caribbean Sea. If it hits, I will be in forced hiatus for at least a week due to the loss of electricity that is provoked by this incident. I hope it does not have to come to that. I'll go directly to the chapter today.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, and I own nothing

**Chapter 7**

**The battle between Metal Sonic and Metal Angel **

**A day after chapter 6**

"Hey everybody! We have an announcement to make!" Lilo shouted.

Everybody in the house turned their attention to her.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"Me, Keoni, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa and, Elena think that it would help Andre and Victoria if we had special powers as well." Lilo explained.

"And how do you expect to get them." Nani asked unconvinced.

"Jumba has special experiment DNA." Lilo pointed out.

"No way! It's too dangerous for you to go and fight! What if you get hurt?" Nani asked.

"What if Andre or Victoria get hurt, or worse, get killed? We would then be completely defenseless without their help! They need backup!" Lilo reasoned while raising her voice at her sister.

"But I don't want to lose you." Nani said.

"Nani, I'm sorry to say this, but if we don't do this and something happens, you might lose me. "At least with experiment powers I will be able to defend myself." Lilo answered.

"Okay, it's for the best." Nani agreed.

"So, we shall proceed?" Jumba asked.

"Yes." Lilo said.

"Then you must come to my ship so we can start the operations." Jumba said.

With this everybody present exited Lilo's house, but just when they got out two mechanical bodies flew overhead surprising them.

"Whoa, what was that?" David asked.

The two mechanical figures landed. What Andre saw filled him with surprise. One of the robots was Metal Sonic, a deadly enemy of the real Sonic. The other one looked like Angel but it was mechanical.

"Wait a minute, I remember 625 saying that something bad happened to Angel. Oh, no! Eggman turned her into a robot!" Andre thought.

The two robots automatically attacked. Metal Sonic took initiative and was about to slash at Stitch, but Lilo pushed him down. However, she was not able to dodge the attack completely, and she received three deep slash marks on her right arm.

"Ouch, my arm, it hurts!" Lilo shouted in pain.

"Lilo!" Nani shouted in fear.

Next to attack was Metal Angel. She charged an electric ball and fired it at Keoni, but Myrtle got in the way and took the full force of the attack. She then limply fell. Keoni caught her.

"Are you okay!" Keoni asked.

"I can't feel anything except my head. Oh my God! I think I'm paralyzed!" Myrtle shouted.

We must run to the ship! Jumba shouted.

"Enough!" Andre shouted as he attacked with a life sword wave. The two robots barely dodge it.

"Are you the one that is called Andre" Metal Sonic asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Andre asked.

"You're our master's public enemy number one. He sent us to destroy you." Metal Angel said.

"As you can see, I'm not going to make it easy for you." Andre said.

"Neither will I!" A voice said.

Andre looked to the side to see Victoria in her fusion form. She had a determined look on her face.

"Victoria, stand down!" Andre commanded "This is way out of your league!"

"I'm not moving! I've been training for this, and I got some new tricks up my sleeve! Victoria said.

"She's right! I scanned her with my eyes and saw that she has some more power in her now!" Lilo said. (If you're asking how Lilo was able to see this, read "Lilo and Stitch: The gift of sight" And "Victoria means Victory")

"Okay! But we must take the battle out of the area so nobody gets hurt!" Andre said as he sped off.

"Right behind you!" Victoria yelled as she surprisingly followed him at equal speed.

"Beginning pursuit!" Metal Sonic said as he and Metal Angel followed them.

They started the chase toward the edge of Kuwai. Andre discovered that they were soon going to reach the ocean.

"Victoria, while were over the ocean, you stay ahead of me, while I try to attack them, because if they manage to slow us down over the ocean, we're done for!" Andre commanded.

"Roger that!" Victoria answered.

Then they hit the ocean, but since Andre was speeding so fast he was walking over it instead of sinking like normal. He then did a super speed jump into the air at Metal Sonic and Metal Angel while slightly slowing down to get them in sight.

"Markcannon, Magnum, Slasher, chip data in! Triple download! Attack in rapid succession!" Andre commanded the Defender Blade.

His sword transformed into a Mark cannon, which fired a barrage of fire. It did so again after it transformed into a Magnum cannon. Surprisingly, Metal Sonic was able to stop the blasts from hitting using his own laser cannon.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"How about this? Areasteal!" Andre shouted.

Andre appeared in front of him and slashed at him with the Slasher, damaging both of his laser cannons.

"Ha, now you can only perform hand to hand combat!" Andre said while falling to the ocean, but still running at high speed.

"Irrelevant, I can still destroy you!" Metal Sonic said.

"Well, I don't see that happening much, do you?" Andre taunted.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Metal Angel said as she plunged into the ocean.

Andre was wondering what she meant until he saw a tidal wave just behind him. He was trying to outrun it but it was too fast for him. Before it hit him, though, Victoria grabbed him by the hand and lifted him up to safety.

"Thanks a lot!" Andre said.

"Heads up! Oahu dead ahead!" Victoria reported.

"Okay! Twister, chip data in! Download!" Andre shouted.

Then a twister was created over the ocean. This took Metal Sonic and Metal Angel by surprise. Andre and Victoria gained some distance from them and reached Oahu, soon followed by Honolulu.

"You think that that stopped them?" Victoria asked.

"Not by a long shot." Andre said as he landed on the ground and started running. Just then a missile from Metal Angel hit the nearby floor.

"See? What did I tell you" Andre said.

Their chase continued all through out Honolulu. Andre and Victoria were fighting expertly, and the robots were fighting just as expertly. However, after about a half-hour, Andre was starting to feel the fatigue.

"Victoria, we have to end this now! I don't know how much more I can take!" Andre said getting nervous.

It was then that Metal Angel blasted a missile ahead of where Andre was running, creating a fiery explosion that was sure to endanger the bystanders.

"Oh Shoot! Barrier, on the civilians now! Bodyburner, chip data in! Download!" Shouted Andre.

Many defensive barriers formed around the civilians, protecting them from the explosion. Then a large ball of fire enveloped Andre while he sped, which enabled him to cross the explosion unharmed.

"That's it! I'm getting tired of this! Z-saber and Delta Ray Edge, chip data in! Download!" Andre shouted in anger.

Andre disappeared, but then he appears before Metal Sonic and slices at him in super speed. In just milliseconds, Metal Sonic was without his mechanical arms or legs. Then he disappears again. Metal Sonic then feels slice impacts, but didn't see where they came from. It didn't matter though, because he then fell apart into three chunks of metal that hit the street and then exploded.

Metal Angel was stunned at the fall of her comrade. When Andre reappears, she prepares to blast him with a lethal attack until she hears someone speak.

"Oh, no don't! Purification beam! Victoria shouted.

Metal Angel then felt a searing hot beam hit her. That was the last thing she felt before she felt herself black out.

When the flash from the blast dissipated, Andre noticed that there was an object falling from where Metal Angel was. He ran over and caught the object to discover that it was an experiment, Angel to be precise. She was unconscious.

"Whoa, since when can you do that?" Andre asked.

"Since a while ago. Is Angel okay?"

"I think so. But how did you know it would go on like that?" Andre asked again.

"I just did. Look! She's waking up!" Victoria said.

"Oh, I had the most horrible dream. I dreamed that I was turned into a robot and forced to attack my dearest friends." Angel said as she regained her balance.

"It was no dream, it really happened. We saved you." Victoria said.

"I must thank you. I owe you my life, to both of you." Angel said as she hugged Victoria and shook hands with Andre.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." Angel said in realization.

"Oh, yeah. This is Andre." Victoria said.

"Pleased to meat your acquaintance." Andre said.

"Same here." Angel said.

Then a terrible feeling shot through Victoria's body.

"Andre! Angel! Something is wrong in my house! Victoria shouted.

"Seriously! We'd better get back quick! Can you make the flight back to your home with me?" Andre asked.

"Yeah" Victoria answered.

"Alright." Andre said as he picked up Angel. "Angel, I must warn you that I can travel at high speeds, and that this trip might be very uncomfortable for you, since I have to immediately go at a high speed, but we have to hurry back to Kuwai."

"Do what you must." Angel answered.

They then blasted back at super speed to Kuwai. The closer they got the more visible a fire was. When they finally reached Victoria's neighborhood, Victoria stopped and landed on the street in front of her house. She de-fused with snooty and looked up in horror. Her house was burning, and the flames reached about 100 feet. Andre was also stunned.

"Oh my God!" Andre said in horror.

"Mommy and Daddy are still in there! I can feel their pain! Victoria shouted in a voice that was beyond fear, it was total anguish.

"What! Triple Aqua Tower! Chip Data in! Download! Full power!

Andre slammed the edge of his sword into the ground and three ultra-tall geysers of water erupted from its place and headed for the incinerating house. The water was able to subdue the flames as they dissipated into nothingness. Andre's Defender Blade then powered down. It was now a normal sword since it used all its electrical energy to produce the Aqua Towers.

"Victoria wait here! What ever you do, don't go in!" Andre shouted as he entered the house.

Andre entered and looked for Victoria's parents. He found them them under some rubble. They had terrible burns and were disfigured. He was surprised to hear them speak.

"Andre, is that you?" Jack asked weakly.

"Yes, I'm here." Andre answered.

"We wish to ask you a favor before we die." Elisabeth said.

"Tell me." Andre answered.

"We want you to take care of Victoria for us. Keep her happy. We want her to still have a chance at a full life." Jake pleaded.

"And we want you to tell her that we love her. We always have, and always will." Elisabeth said.

"Promise you will take care of her as if she was your own daughter." Jake pleaded.

"I promise, by my scouts honor." Andre said.

"Bless you, Andre." Jake said.

"Bless you." Elisabeth repeated.

With this Jake and Elisabeth passed away. Soon afterward, he exited the house. The paramedics were arriving. He walked toward Angel and Victoria, and his face resembled sadness. Victoria sensed what happened and started crying long and hard while he picked her up so she could cry on his shoulder. Andre felt numb, but soon a torrent of tears started falling down from his eyes two, then he fell on his knees. The two cried together long and loud, morning the pure souls that had perished on this fateful night.

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Together we are strong

Hey everybody! Here is chapter seven! I'll answer reviewers now.

**Princess Pac: **Don't worry about Metal Sonic and Metal Angel. Andre destroyed metal sonic and Victoria made Metal Angel turn back into normal Angel. There are still a few enemies, though, so it isn't over.

**Readerpal: **Wow! Am I seriously doing that well? Cool!

**Hamishwarfare: **I will discover some info about my sister soon enough. (Yes, I, Xoverguy, am really Andre in real life and in this story.) The abilities of the others will be revealed soon.

**Note:** The events of Chapter seven happened during nighttime. The events of this chapter happen in the same night but in early morning around 1 0'clock.

**Chapter 8**

**Together we are strong**

Andre was on the couch in the living room in deep thought. The only light came from the hall light. Lilo and the others were in Jumba's ship, receiving their experimental abilities via injection, so the only ones in the house were Nani, Pleakley, himself, Angel, and Victoria, who was sleeping in Lilo and Stitch's room. The other kids are now sleeping in the ship while their abilities are taking effect. Andre was brought out of his thinking when he heard the elevator slide down. Then Victoria appeared in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked.

"I had a dream, about my parents." Victoria started. "They told me in the dream that they loved me very much, and that they want you to take care of me."

"They told me the same thing before they died." Andre said.

"So, will you." Victoria asked.

"As long as I can, I will. I just need to check with Cobra Bubbles to see how I can become your official father." Andre explained.

"Thank you, for everything." Victoria said, but then she discovered that he was somewhat sad. "Why are you sad"?

"I feel like I failed. I should've been there. Maybe if I went faster…" Andre started before he was cut off.

"You didn't know. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. Besides, if you and I hadn't stopped those robots, we wouldn't have gotten Angel back and my parents might not have been the only ones who died. You were excellent. I have never seen anybody so willing to put his life on the line to help others, except Lilo and Stitch. Your doing good, don't worry and keep it up." Victoria comforted him.

"Thanks." Andre answered. "Victoria, there is something that I should tell you that you should never forget."

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"Together we are strong." Andre sang. (He sang the sentence to the tune of the "Oath to Order" from "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask")

"Together we are strong." Andre repeated. "Now you sing it."

"Together we are strong." Victoria sang.

"Together we are strong." Andre repeated as he held Victoria's hand.

"Together we are strong." Victoria repeated as she held Andre's other hand.

"We are Strong." They finished singing simultaneously. Then they hugged each other.

"Andre? Could I call you daddy?" Victoria asked.

"Of course you can." Andre answered.

"Okay, good night, dad." Victoria said as she fell asleep on Andre's lap.

"Good night, Victoria." Andre answered. He fell asleep on the sofa ten minutes later.

Nani, who overheard the conversation, went to the living room and the saw the two asleep on the sofa. Then she smiled.

You'll make a fine father for her, trust me on that. Nani said.

Then, as if he had heard her, Andre smiled in his sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret area, two madmen were planning their next attack.

Is the virus generator and materializer ready Robotnik? Hamsterville asked.

Just making the final touches. Eggman answered.

Finally! Now when we activate this generator, this island will be so infested with cybernetic viruses that not even the so-called Defender or his friends will be able to stop them, but just in case he does… Hamsterville paused and took what looked like a marble out of his pocket.

He drops it in water and then there is a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Jumba was working on something in his laboratory when his experimental computer was activated.

_Warning! Experiment 627 activated._ The computer said.

This is impossible! We are in deep cow doo! Jumba exclaimed.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Experimental abilities computer viruses

Okay! Next Chapter, Go! One question: Has anyone ever wondered why Myrtle's posse says YEAH at the same time? I have nothing against it, I actually like it, but then I read in a story called "A Baaaad Parody" that the author depicted Yuki, Teresa, and Elena as three girls with only one mind, like if that was why they were so synchronized. I have nothing against that, that actually inspired an important part of this chapter and story. What part is it you ask? Read on, and ask me in a review if you still don't get it. On with the show!

**Chapter 9**

**Experimental abilities, computer viruses**

**(In the real world)**

It was 10 in the morning, and Andre was in Jumba's ship practicing his swordplay in one of Jumba's cybernetic simulations, which he was dominating completely.

"Older boy, would you finish and come to my lab. There is something that I need to tell you." Jumba said.

"Fine by me." Andre said as he defeated his foe, then came out of the simulator. "What is it?"

"The good news is that the little girls and young boy have completely received their experimental enhancements and are sleeping soundly. It seems to have been a success." Jumba reported.

"And the bad news?" Andre asked.

"Experiment 627 seems to have been reactivated." Jumba said. "It was the second time last night."

"What do you mean the second time?" Andre asked.

"Yesterday night, I heard that the computer said that experiment 627 was activated, but then deactivated, then activated once again, and it never said if it was deactivated a second time." Jumba explained.

"Well, if he was activated a second time last night, we have a serious problem in our hands." Andre said.

"Very true." Jumba answered.

"Enough of that for now, what are the kids new and special abilities."

"Oh yes come over here." Jumba instructed.

Andre followed him to the room where the kids were. They were all fast asleep. Andre discovered that Stitch was sitting on a chair right next to Lilo's hospital-like bed, holding her hand. They were both asleep. He also discovered that Keoni and Myrtle were in adjacent beds and that Keoni was also holding Myrtle's hand. Yuki, Teresa and Elena were sleeping like normal.

"They look normal to me." Andre said.

"The abilities are not supposed to affect physical appearance, but they are there. Time to wake up everybody!" Jumba said.

Everybody woke up almost immediately.

"I don't know why, but I feel stronger." Keoni said puzzled and everybody agreed.

"That must be due to the enhancements." Jumba said.

"But what abilities do we have?" Elena asked.

"That is what we are going to find out." Andre answered.

"Hey, what did I miss, daddy?" Victoria said as she entered the room with snooty perched on her shoulder.

"Nothing at all. Were going to check out the abilities of your friends here." Andre explained.

"Cool!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Okay, I got the analysis program running. It will scan the kids and determine their abilities." Jumba said.

"Why don't you already know what they are?" Andre asked curiously.

"Because the results are variable. They receive experiment abilities, but it's anybody's guess as to what they will be." Jumba explained.

A loud humming sound was heard and the scan finished as soon as it started. Now the computer can be heard talking.

_Subject:_ _Lilo _

_Main Abilities: Creation and manipulation of water. Can alter weather for rainy day results._

_Secondary Abilities: Has one third of all the powers of experiment 626 (AKA Stitch)._

_Subject: Myrtle Edmonds._

_Main abilities: Has dominance over ice. Can create ice from moisture in the air. Can alter climate for winter-like results._

_Subject: Keoni Jameson_

_Main Abilities: Seismic powers. Can create or dissipate tectonic disturbances in order to create or stop earthquakes._

_Secondary Abilities: Super Strength._

_Subject: Yuki_

_Main Abilities: Dominance over all plant life. Can create and use plants defensively and offensively._

_Secondary ability: Full-Syncro_

_Subject: Teresa_

_Main ability: Creation and Manipulation of fire. Can alter climate for summer-like results._

_Secondary ability: Full-Syncro_

_Subject: Elena_

_Main ability: Control and Manipulation over electricity._

_Secondary ability: Full-Syncro_

_Warning: Full-Syncro is a sort of mind link between individuals. With this they can share, without communicating verbally, thoughts, feelings, and in battle, strategies, as well as becoming physically stronger than they normally are without Full-Syncro. The Drawback: If one of the individuals is hurt while in Full-Syncro with the others, the others will receive the damage as well. This ability is only compatible between Yuki, Teresa, and Elena._

The computer finished, and everyone was silent for about a minute, but then everybody started cheering at the discovery of his or her new powers.

"This is astounding. Now little girl has one-third of 626's powers." Jumba said.

"I believe that it had to do with their bond. Maybe because they are so good friends, or even more than that, was the reason that Lilo acquired some of Stitch's abilities." Andre theorized.

"Maybe." Jumba answered.

While the group was celebrating, Myrtle pulled Keoni to a place where they could speak.

"Thank you for holding my hand yesterday while Jumba gave me the shot. Shots and needles terrify me." Myrtle said.

"No problem, you were actually very brave to do all that to help Lilo and her friends, and I respect you greatly for that." Keoni said.

"One more question Keoni." Myrtle paused then continued. "Why are you so kind and caring for me? Just a few months ago I used to be a selfish snob. You even took a plasma blast for me. Not just any person would do that."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, then Keoni spoke.

"Let's just say that I consider you a very, very good friend." Keoni answered.

Myrtle heard this and her heart filled with warmth. She had never been called a very good friend. A friend yes, but never a very good friend. She the hugs Keoni.

"Thank you so much." Myrtle said.

"Anytime, Myrtle, Anytime." Keoni said as he hugged her back.

It was then when the ship started rocking violently. Those who didn't have good footing stumbled.

"What in the world was that?" Andre said as he grabbed his Defender Blade. (Now fully charged)

Andre ran to the exit ramp with the others close behind. What he saw outside shocked him. There were small beings around the ship. They looked like small, black, round balls with two feet, two eyes, all of them wore hard hats with a plus symbol on them, and they were carrying pickaxes, without the use of hands! Andre recognized the enemies immediately.

"Oh my gosh! They're Mettaurs! But how did they get here? Aren't they supposed to be cybernetic viruses?" Andre asked himself, and then he prepared for battle. "That doesn't matter! I have to stop them from further damaging Jumba's ship!"

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Now it's time for virus busting!

Chapter 10 is finally here! The action is finally coming together. Now with the reviewers.

**Princess Pac:** If I gave Stitch any more abilities then he would have an unfair advantage…wait, I thing I'm getting something, but I don't think it would appear in this story yet.

**Hamishwarfare:** I'm trying to find out when and how to reencounter with my sister. I hope to have the idea soon.

**Dragonfanman: **Do you think that I should become the adoptive father of Lilo and Nani as well? I really want to make the ohana (family) larger. Then Lilo and Victoria could actually be sisters! Please review and give me your opinion!

**Disclaimer:** All viruses and virus names are from the Megaman Battle Network Series, which I do not own. They belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 10**

**Now is the time for virus busting!**

Andre immediately started attacking the mettaur viruses with his defender Blade, with each slice they disappeared (were deleted). He secured Jumba's ship in no time at all. 

"There that should do it!" Andre said. Then he heard a rustling in the bushes. He went to investigate and discovered a Mettaur virus hiding in the bushes. It had a black helmet with a gray band painted around it. It also had a gray plus sign on the front of its helmet, and last but not least, it had a green bow on top of the helmet, which led Andre to assume it was female. The Mettaur didn't look hostile. Quite the contrary, it seemed afraid.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Come on out." Andre said in a calm voice.

The girl Mettaur came out of the bushes and looked around, when she saw Lilo and her friends she immediately hid behind Andre's leg.

"Isn't that one of those bad viruses?" Myrtle asked.

"Not all viruses are bad." Andre explained.

"Oh look at the poor thing. She is practically scared to death." Victoria said taking pity on her. "Don't worry, your safe with us."

The little Mettaur, believing this, jumped into Victoria's arms.

"Well, it seems you got a new pet." Andre said.

"Can we keep her, daddy?" Victoria asked.

"Sure, we could download her into Jumba's computer, and since she is a good virus, and aMettaur at the maximum level,she could act as a caretaker for the computer." Andre said.

"Is it just me or did you find it's one true place?" Keoni asked.

"Hey he's right Andre! I think you're as good at finding homes for things as I am!" Lilo pointed out.

"Hey, maybe I am." Andre answered.

"HEEEEELLLLLLLP!" A voice shouted.

"Oh, no Nani!" Lilo shouted.

Then a large bird-like virus swooped overhead. It had Nani trapped hanging in its talons. (Feet claws.)

"Oh, shoot! It's a Tin Hawk virus! Slasher! Chip data in! Download!"

Andre started running at high speed, then he made a super jump toward the Tin Hawk.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you should keep your talons to yourself?" Andre asked as he sliced the talons off the Tin Hawk, therefore releasing Nani. Andre caught her in midair and landed on the ground safely with her in his arms.

The Tin Hawk cries out in pain from losing it's talons, then it turn around to attack Andre again. Andre, responding to this, jumped and sliced the Tin Hawk in two, and then it was deleted.

"You okay, Nani?" Andre asked.

"Got a few scratches, but yeah." Nani answered.

"Good, you stay here. Guys lets go to Kokaua town!" Andre commanded.

"What are you going to do there?" Nani asked.

"That might be where the viruses came from, and another thing, take care of Victoria's pet while we are out." Andre said.

"But it's a…" Nani was about to say.

"Don't worry. It's friendly." Andre said before he and the others went off in the buggy. (Stitch was driving, of course.)

"They arrived at Kokaua Town and were shocked by the sight. There were viruses everywhere. Of every type and every kind, and they were all destroying Kokaua Town.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Andre said.

"Older Boy! Can you hear me?" Jumba called over the comlink on the Buggy.

"Loud and Clear!" Andre said.

"I found the location of what seem to be four virus generators. I'm sending the information to your Blade!" Jumba reported.

"Thanks a lot! Everybody, we have to scatter and attack! I'll destroy the generators!" Andre explained.

"Looks like the fun is about to start!" Keoni said.

"I'll back up Keoni!" Myrtle said.

"Come on, Stitch! Let's do this!" Lilo said.

"Ih!" Stitch answered in his language.

"Yuki! Elena! It's time to power up!" Teresa said.

"Alright, FULL-SYNCRO!" Yuki, Teresa and Elena shouted at the same time.

They then powered up into full-syncro form. They look exactly the same, the only difference being that they now have Sayin-like auras. (Like the Super Saiyns from Dragon Ball Z.)

"Everyone! Attack!" Andre shouted.

"Aqua orb!" Lilo shouted.

"Frenzy slasher!" Stitch shouted.

"Stalagmite Skewer!" Keoni shouted.

"Icy crystal!" Myrtle shouted.

"Rose bomb!" Yuki shouted.

"Static Storm!" Elena shouted.

"Pyro Pirouette!" Teresa shouted.

They launched their attacks on the seemingly infinite army of viruses, deleting a considerable amount, but they seemed to just keep on coming.

"Andre, hurry!" Lilo shouted.

Andre rushed the hoard of viruses, slashing as he ran at high speed. With each of his slashes, viruses were deleted. He finally found the first generator.

"Alright! Multiple Time bombs! Chip Data in! Download!" Andre commanded the Defender Blade.

Instantly, five level three time bombs appeared in front of the generator. He set them up to explode when he pressed the detonator on his blade. He did the same with the rest of the generators. When he finally finished, he ran back to the others.

"Get in the buggy and get some distance! I'm going to press the detonator!" Andre warned.

Everybody got to a safe distance, and then Lilo spoke.

"Alright Andre, punch it!" Lilo said.

Andre presses the button. Soon there is an ear-splitting explosion, taking out the generators and deleting all the viruses. The team started to relax until they saw Hamsterville and Eggman in the Egg Viper Machine. What surprised them more was that 627 was there with them. He was standing on the rubble of the explosion Andre caused.

"So you deleted my virus army!" Hamsterville said. "No matter, you will never defeat us!"

Everybody returned to where Andre was in order to back him up.

"How nice, the little kids want to help the Defender." 627 said. "You know, I didn't kill you after I burned that house because I though you would face me as a worthy opponent. After your little game with the viruses, I must admit, you exceeded expectations, being the pitiful human as you are."

"Wait a minute! You've been watching us?" Andre asked.

"You burned my house? You're the one who killed my parents?" Victoria asked afterward.

An evil smile appeared on 627's face.

"Yes to all three questions." 627 said. "You kids should know that even with your newfound experiment abilities, you would never have a chance of beating me. I'm even better than Stitch."

"No you're not! You're a monster!" Victoria shouted with rage in her voice.

"Enough of this!" 627 shouted, clearly angered by Victoria's insolence. "Defender, I challenge you and your friends to a battle to the death. All of you versus me!"

Andre closed his eyes and when he opened them they're seemed to be fire burning in them. Then everybody said simultaneously.

"We accept."

**End of chapter 10**

The battle is about to begin! I'll try to update soon, but I have college starting tomorrow. Remember that patience is a virtue! I'll try to hurry!


	11. The fight with 627

Chapter 11 is here! It's going to be long! Now with the reviewers!

**Princess Pac: **I think that you are going to like what I have in store for Victoria.

Note: I gave 627 a few upgrades in this story, so he is now more powerful.

**Chapter 11** The fight with 627 

Everybody started attacking 627 with fierce speed and deadly accuracy, but it seemed that 627 either dodged them easily or blocked them, with no damage to him. Andre was mainly in a defensive position in order to protect the kids from 627 attacks. 627, seeing this, jumped on top of the Egg Viper and started concentrating energy.

"Show me!" 627 shouted.

"Huh?" Andre asked.

"This weapon called the defender blade. Show me its great power!" 627 answered as he was charging up what seemed to be an energy ball.

"Get behind me kids!" Andre shouted.

"I don't like this!" Myrtle said.

"Me neither!" Victoria answered.

627 then released the energy in the form of a large beam that was heading straight for Andre and the kids. The girls screamed while it seemed as if Andre was concentrating. At the last moment he said this.

"Life aura! Chip data in! Download!"

There was a blinding flash of light, followed by a huge explosion, which left a great crater. Victoria opened her eyes to discover that they were not dead, quite the contrary, she and her friends were still in top condition, but Andre was nowhere to be found. She then saw him trying to take a slice at 627.

"Look! He's up there!" Victoria shouted telling the others were Andre was.

"So, you were able to deflect that blast, I'm impressed.

"So glad your pleased!" Andre said sarcastically. "You want to fight or keep talking?"

"Let's begin then!" 627 said.

Then Andre and 627 seem to disappear.

"They vanished!" Lilo shouted.

All of a sudden huge attacks started occurring all around them. Andre and 627 did not disappear, they were moving so fast that the naked eye could not detect them. Andre was surprised with 627's abilities. He never thought that it could fight at high speeds, but he didn't let this cloud his concentration, and he kept on fighting, trying to break 627's defense while guarding his own.

The area around the battlefield was the area receiving the most damage. Every missed punch, every dodged kick, and every parried sword slash damaged the buildings, the street pavement, the lampposts, everything. Andre knew about the property damage being dealt by his battle with 627, but now was not the time to think about such petty things. He had a family to protect from this menace, and he was the only one who could do so. He knew that 627 was right, that Lilo and her friends didn't have what it takes to fight him, so he knew that he would have to fight most of the battle. He continued with this mentality until an attack rips the pavement of the road, dangerously close to where Lilo, Myrtle, and Victoria were positioned.

"Aaaaaah!" The three shouted as they instinctively moved out of the way, barely dodging the slash.

Hearing their cry made Andre divert his attention for a split second from the battle at hand. Unfortunately 627 used this opportunity to slam a punch across Andre's face.

"Don't get distracted!" 627 shouted at him in the middle of the punch.

The punch sent Andre crashing into the pavement, and he hit so fast that he broke right through it. When he finally stopped, the road looked like it had a half-pipe cut which was 100 meters long.

"How did I survive that hit? I should be dead!" Andre asked himself.

Before he could think more about the subject, he could hear Dr. Hamsterville shout.

Now! Magnetic Field, max output! Egg Viper Maximum mode!

As the Egg Viper powered up, it sent streams of high-voltage electricity everywhere, electrocuting Andre and the kids. Stitch was protecting Lilo by covering her with his body, because he knew that if Lilo now had the ability to create and manipulate water, she would have also inherited water's extreme weakness to electricity. He figured that if this kind of electricity could badly hurt a normal human, it could actually kill Lilo with just one touch, and he wasn't going to let that happen. Then a revelation hits him like a ton of bricks.

"This is what drives me to protect Lilo! I love her!" Stitch shouted in his mind.

Meanwhile Elena, who had dominance over electricity, was having trouble preventing it from shocking her, and for some reason it was hurting her A LOT more that it should. Then she discovered the reason why.

"Yuki! Teresa! We have to stop Full-Syncro! Right now it's only tripling our pain!" Elena shouted.

"Okay! Full-Syncro release!" Teresa shouted!

Elena felt herself lose the mind link between Yuki and Teresa, but she also felt a lot of the pain diminishing, even though some was still there. This was enough to let Elena concentrate her electrical energy into forming an anti-electricity shield around everybody, protecting them from the rain of lightning.

"We finally have them where we want them!" Eggman shouted in triumph.

627 was floating in the air, watching the spectacle. A great anger flowed through him. They were interrupting his battle, and he was not going to stand for it. He landed a punch on the Egg Viper.

"What are you doing, you stupid experiment? We're on the same side!" Hamsterville shouted.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I would join forces with you?" 627 shouted as he blasted the Egg Viper with a beam of energy.

When the beam hit, it vaporized the machine, and Eggman and Hamsterville with it. There was no trace of it afterward.

"He is even more dangerous than I thought! He killed Eggman and Hamsterville!" Andre shouted.

"We got to get out of here!" Lilo shouted.

"Yeah, let's scram!" Teresa said scared.

"I agree, you kids should help the civilians evacuate. I can't have you here while I'm fighting because worrying for your safety breaks my concentration. Besides, your parents would kill me many times over if you were hurt here." Andre reasoned.

"Okay, but daddy, promise me one thing." Victoria said.

"What?" Andre asked.

"That you will make it back okay." Victoria said.

"Will do, Victoria."

Then the kids ran off to help the civilians.

"So you were holding back, interesting, now I can see how you fight in your prime." 627 said as he reinitiated attack.

So the terrible battle reinitiated, 627 attacked fiercely, but Andre retaliated with equal force. Now Kokaua town was being completely destroyed by the battle, while Lilo and the gang were trying to get the people out of the area. Now a news helicopter was flying over the battle.

"This is Honolulu news Channel ten, bringing you the latest news on the developing catastrophe in Kokaua town! The civilians seem to be evacuating, and it seems that there is a battle between two super-powerful beings taking place in what are now the ruins of the town. We'll take you now to our sky camera." The news reporter said.

**Back at Lilo's house:**

"Oh my! Isn't that Andre! Pleakley shouted.

Hearing this Nani, Jumba, and Victoria's new mettaur friend run to the living room to see the news.

"Oh, my gosh, Andre! Who are you fighting?" Nani asked.

Then there was a split-second in which Andre and his opponent were visible. When Jumba saw his adversary, his blood froze in fear.

"So he was activated! And the program is fully functional! Oh, my God! Andre! Be escaping from the fight! It is futile! 627 is too powerful!" Jumba shouted.

Unfortunately, Andre was too far away to hear Jumba's warning. While he parried a claw slash from 627, he discovered and opening for attack. His Defender blade then started glowing gold with electrical energy. This was happening because of Andre's will to protect others. Whenever a person is threatened, the blade gains more power. Andre then slashed at 627, breaking through his defense and taking him by surprise. He then landed a series of slashes on 627 and finally gave him a punch in the face, sending him into the pavement. The resulting explosion easily took out one third of Kokaua town. When the dust cleared, everything was still, there was no movement in the rubble. Andre assumed that 627 was destroyed.

"It's over. It's finally over." Andre said.

"Jumba! Andre beat him! But you said that he could not defeat 627, why?" Nani asked.

"Because at the last minute I programmed something special in 627, enabling him to evolve beyond his programming and adapt to any situation or threat. The more enemies he faces, the stronger he gets!" Jumba explained.

"You mean…" Nani asked.

"Yes, fight is not yet over. It's just beginning." Jumba answered.

Andre was recovering from the battle when he heard a rumbling in the rubble, then something exploded out of it.

"This is not over!" 627 shouted.

"Oh No! He has changed! Now he is as tall as I am! Even faster than me! Andre shouted in surprise.

Andre prepared himself to attack, but 627 was already on top of him, landing blows at a speed incomprehensible to man. Andre had no chance to defend himself; he didn't even have a chance to think. With a final punch, he was sent through ten buildings. He was now on the floor, bleeding from several severe bruises and cuts. He was barely holding on to consciousness.

"Victoria, help me. I need your help to keep my promise. Andre said weakly.

"Andre needs help! Victoria said.

"Really? How do you know? Lilo asked.

"I have a feeling, we got to go now!" Victoria said.

"Then go, I'll take care of the civilians." Gantu offered while coming out of the bushes.

"Thanks Gantu. You're not a big dummy anymore. You're a big sweetie." Lilo said as she left with the others.

"Thank you for the compliment." Gantu said to himself.

**Back in the Battlefield:**

"Nobody can save you now. And when I'm finished with you, I'll destroy these islands an all who inhabit It." 627 said while grabbing Andre by the neck and lifting him up.

"My friends will come to help me." Andre said while struggling to release 627's grip.

"Oh please! Those kids must be cowering under a table or something!" 627 said while laughing.

"Guess again!" Victoria shouted as she blasted an energy beam at 627. This took him by surprise and he dropped Andre.

"So, there are children insane enough to try to fight me! I will not be merciful this time. Welcome to your funeral!" 627 shouted.

"No! Recover 300! Chip data in! Download!

Andre then felt many of his injuries heal, so he ran over to the kids.

"No matter! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! 627 shouted out into the wind.

He then blasted super beams of energy at them. Everybody started dodging, but Myrtle was unfortunate enough to get hit point blank by one of the beams. Soon she was on her back on the rubble. Keoni ran to her side.

"Myrtle! Are you all right?" Keoni shouted.

"I don't think that I'm going to make it." Myrtle said weakly. "But I want to thank you Keoni."

"For what?" Keoni asked.

"For being my best friend." Myrtle said, and she was about to close her eyes when Keoni stopped her

"No! You can't leave! I don't want you to leave! Myrtle, I love you!" Keoni shouted.

"You do" Myrtle asked.

"Yes, that is why you should fight for your life!" Keoni said.

"Okay, I will." Myrtle said weakly but with determination.

Meanwhile, a beam was headed straight for Lilo, but Stitch got in the way and took the blast. He then collapsed on the floor. Lilo ran toward him.

"Stitch! You saved my life! Oh no!" Lilo said in fear.

"I'm sorry Lilo, I'm not sure that I'll survive this one, so there is something that I must tell you." Stitch said.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"I love you." Stitch replied.

"You do?" Lilo asked.

"Yes. Goodbye, my bushi-bu." Stitch said, then his eyes closed.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Lilo shouted.

Then a bright flash of light surrounded Lilo and the dead body of Stitch. It was so bright that it even took 627 by surprise.

"What the?" Andre shouted.

"Something is happening! What is it?" Teresa asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we should do something too!" Yuki said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Elena said.

Alright! Perfect-Syncro! Teresa shouted.

A bright light flashed and surrounded Yuki, Teresa, and Elena, as it did to Lilo and Stitch. And when both beams of light dissipated, Stilo and Yurena were born. (Stilo is the fusion form of Lilo and Stitch. Yurena is the fusion form of Yuki, Teresa, and Elena. I'll add characteristic description soon in my profile.)

"This can't be! No matter! I'll destroy you all!" 627 said as he was charging a final attack.

Everybody! Attack! Shouted Andre.

Stilo, Yurena, Victoria and Andre charged up their attacks and attacked simultaneously shouting this.

"DEHYDRATION BEAM"

The beam hit 627 and a bright light surrounded him, then he turned back into an experiment pod.

Stilo and Yurena de-fused back into their normal, separated selves. Andre looked around and found the pod. He picked it up. They did it. They nullified the threat. Then Andre asked:

"Is everybody still alive?"

"Yeah!" everybody answered.

"Then lets go home." Andre said.

End of Chapter 11 


	12. Family acceptance, loving bond

Chapter 12 is here! Reviewers now!

**Princess Pac:** Glad you liked it!

**Yarrp16: **The descriptions for Stilo and Yurena are in my profile now. By any chance, do you have an email to contact you by? I sometimes wonder who you are, since you are always anonymous.

**Kioko the pirate: **Thanks for taking the time to read!

**Note: **I never took the time to give thanks especially to **Ri2** and his story **"Stitch Heroes"**. Even though the ending disturbed me greatly, It was his parody song of the same that inspired me to create parody lyrics of my own. If I hadn't read that story, it would've been possible that I never would've created my first parody song called **"Star Fox Earth Team" **for the Hamstervillian Wars, and the other parody songs in this story would be nonexistent. For this I thank Ri2, you rock! If someone could please recommend my stories to him, I'd be very grateful.

**Note 2:** When I use the word ohana or family, I also include Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena as part of the family.

**Note 3: **All my fans should check out my sister, Xover-girl's, stories in the cartoon crossovers section. After a while her stories will have some relation to mine, since we are useing the same timeline,they will only be in a different point of view. And there might be some secrets about this story series that might be revealed in her stories. I will notify when they come up.

**Chapter 12**

**Family acceptance, loving bond**

Everybody was starting to walk home, tired from the previous battle. Keoni was carrying Myrtle since she was still very weak from the attack that hit her. Andre was walking slowly, many cuts and bruises still visible, some still bleeding badly, but his face reflected relief. They were walking until they started hearing cheering and clapping that was steadily rising.

"What's that?" Victoria asked.

"That, my friends, is the sound of applause!" Andre said as he and the others looked around.

The citizens of Kokaua Town converged to the middle of the street, everybody clapping, many cheering and shouting in victory. The noise was so loud that Stitch had to shield his ears. Andre then spoke to the crowed. When they saw this they silenced.

"Thank you for your support. It is appreciated, but right now we must return to our homes to recover. I promise that when we are in top condition once again, we will help you reconstruct Kokaua Town!"

The crowed cheered again and made an opening for them to proceed. Fifteen minutes later. They were walking alone in the jungle when Andre suddenly stumbled.

"You okay?" Keoni asked concerned.

"Uh, a little clumsy." Andre said.

"No you're not, your hurt." Victoria said.

Andre tried to continue walking but he stumbled again. He used his sword to prevent him from falling flat on his face. He was now in a crouched position.

"Maybe I'm not okay." Andre answered.

"Why don't you use those recovery chips installed into your Defender blade?" Victoria asked.

"Because although they do heal wounds, the fatigue from battle stays there. I think that that is my problem" Andre explained.

"I think that I could use my energy powers to help you." Victoria said.

"Yeah, but you should use that to get Myrtle out of her critical condition. She was hit by one of those beams you know." Andre reminded.

"Okay! Elena, blast me some electricity. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Victoria said.

Elena blasted some electricity at Victoria. Victoria absorbed the electricity and redirected it at Myrtle. When the energy hit Myrtle, she felt the pain leaving and the strength returning. She stood on the ground, a little disoriented but quickly recovering. She smiled at Victoria.

"Thank you." Myrtle said.

"No problem." Victoria answered.

Andre watched the two girls talk to each other, forgetting about his injuries for a moment. Lilo's voice snapped him out of it.

"Here, drink this." Lilo said.

Andre turned to see Lilo. Her hands were cupped together, and in them was pure, clear water.

"Were did you get it?" Andre asked.

"Remember, I can create and manipulate water. I discovered a while ago that I can also purify it." Lilo explained.

Andre drank the water from Lilo's hands. He soon felt his fatigue and thirst slide away.

"This is the best water I've ever tasted. Thanks for all the stuff you guys do for me. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve this." Andre said.

We think you do. You're like a father to all of us. Lilo said.

"You really think so?" Andre asked.

"A father is kind." Yuki said.

"A father protects you." Teresa said.

"A father is willing to raise you." Elena said.

"We see all of those characteristics in you." Myrtle said.

"And like I said, your part of the ohana." Lilo said.

Andre looks at all the kids, including Stitch. He closes his eyes and then speaks.

"I thank you all."

**Back at the house:**

Everybody was recovering at Lilo and Stitch's house. The kids decided to have a sleepover to get their minds off fighting. Everybody was having fun until they discovered that Myrtle was not present. And that the temperature was dropping.

"Where is Myrtle? And why is it so cold" Lilo asked.

Lilo checked outside and discovered that it was snowing. She discovered that Myrtle was outside, and most surprisingly, she was encased inside an ice crystal!

Oh, no! Jumba, come quick! Lilo shouted.

Soon everybody was outside and bundled up in warm clothes due to the fact that it was snowing a lot. (Like in the Slushy episode.) Jumba was scanning Myrtle and the ice crystal with one of his portable scanners.

"There is nothing to be worrying about." Jumba said. "Red-haired girl is just in a phase of regeneration." Jumba explained.

"Huh?" Lilo asked.

"Whenever she gets very tired or severely injured from a fight, she can alter climate and encase herself in crystal to recover." Jumba explained.

"But why is it snowing?" Keoni asked.

"Speeds up the healing process" Jumba answered. "Oh, I almost forgot. The ice that this crystal is made of is somehow five times stronger than a diamond. In other words, it's nearly indestructible. Nothing on earth can hurt Myrtle while she is inside this crystal healing herself.

Everybody was surprised and relieved by Jumba's diagnosis. Then some snow started forming out into letters and words.

"Why don't you guys play in the snow? That's one of the reasons why I made it snow. So you guys could have fun." The words said.

"Myrtle, are you the one forming the snow into words, and can you hear us." Lilo asked.

"Yes, I can hear you and I am the one forming the snow into words." Myrtle responded via snow word forming. "Even though I am frozen here, I am still conscious, that is, until I go to sleep. Go have fun, I'll be fine."

"Okay! Let's party everybody!" Lilo said.

Everybody had a good time in the snow that day. Then the sun set and it was night. Now Lilo and Stitch were siting together on the snow.

"I thought you hated snow." Lilo said.

"Not when you're with me." Stitch answered.

"And your not afraid of my water powers" Lilo asked reluctantly.

"How could I be afraid of that, especially when you're in control." Stitch said with a smile.

"But Stitch…" Lilo started.

"No buts, Lilo. I'm not afraid of your powers, because I love the girl who was gifted with them. I will adapt."

"Oh, Stitch…" Lilo said. She then blinked her eyes and reveled her fully black, Stitch-like eyes. She looked at Stitch with these eyes. Stitch smiled.

"Either way, completely human, or with experiment powers and abilities, you are still beautiful in my point of view." Stitch said.

Lilo, hearing this, hugs Stitch, while tears of happiness fall down her cheeks. While this was happening, Keoni was beside Myrtle as if he was keeping guard. Then Myrtle gets the courage to ask him a question with the help of the snow. It was about 8 0'clock.

"Why are you still here in the night with this cold?" Myrtle asked using her snow words.

"I want to protect you from any danger that might appear." Keoni answered.

"Jumba said that this ice is 5 times harder that diamond. Nothing can hurt me." Myrtle reasoned.

"If I'm here nothing can try to hurt you." Keoni answered.

"Why would you do that? Even though I'm well protected." Myrtle asked.

"That's how much I care about you." Keoni said.

There was some silence, and then Myrtle appeared to be blushing, soon new snow words formed.

"If you care about me that much you should leave me here to heal while you go inside so you don't catch a cold. Don't worry, I'll be finished in the morning, and the snow will melt quickly, so everything will be back to normal." Myrtle said.

"Okay." Keoni said as he left.

He entered the house with Lilo and Stitch. But Andre and Victoria were still outside playing. Then Victoria started talking.

"Man you were cool today. Are you cuts and bruises okay?" Victoria asked.

"Yep, recovering quickly thanks to Jumba's science." Andre answered.

"I wonder, throughout all of the fight with 627, you were so calm and collected. Weren't you afraid?" Victoria asked.

Andre thought for a moment, then said.

"Yes, I was afraid, very afraid."

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"Because I thought I might lose you." Andre answered while looking at Victoria in the eye.

"Wow, so I guess that even defenders and heroes can get scared." Victoria said.

"So true." Andre answered.

"But I think that 627 was even more scared when Lilo, Stitch, Yuki, Teresa and Elena did their fusion techniques." Victoria said with a smile.

"Because no one messes with the Defender or his friends!" Andre said as he picked up Victoria and started spinning her around.

"Woah! Hey! No fair!" Victoria said as Andre set her down and started running. She ran after him and tackled him into the snow.

"Hey Andre, besides you being my dad, we're good friends right?" Victoria asked.

"Right" Andre answered.

"And we will always be together, right" Victoria asked again.

"Hopefully, but Victoria, let me tell you something that you should never forget." Andre started.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"Look at that house." Andre started. "Lilo, Stitch and the rest of the ohana live or meet at that house."

"I know." Victoria said.

"Yes." Andre continued. "So whenever you need someone to talk to, just remember, that Lilo's ohana will always be there with you…and so will I. Now let's get inside.

"Okay." Victoria said as they entered the house. "Good night, Myrtle."

"Good night." Myrtle answered with snow words.

**End of chapter 12**


	13. I think that I am staying

Okay! Final chapter of this volume! I will answer reviewers now!

**Hamishwarfare: **Glad you liked the chapter! And yes I sister has some talent!

**Princess pac: **I think you misunderstood. No kind of enemy froze Myrtle. She did that to herself to heal from her injuries and fatigue, since she is now like and ice-type.

**Kioko the pirate:** I know that I kept you and my other readers in the dark about the info regarding Andre's (my) sister. All will be revealed in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts, X-men, The Proud Family, American Dragon: Jake Long, Lilo and Stitch, Megaman NT Warrior Access (including cybernetic viruses, netbattles, or netnavis.), and any other things that I forgot.

**Note to all my readers: **This chapter of my story will begin showing relationships with my sister's stories, so I think that I'd explain the whole interdimensional world mess to all of you. (For those who played or studied the game Kingdom Hearts 1, this might seem familiar.) Every cartoon world (including our real world) that we depict in our stories has it's own dimension. That is, it has it's own universe. These universes normally cannot communicate with other universes, but with the advancement of science in each universe, it has become possible to cross into other universes. This information is hidden from the common public in each dimension, only the most intelligent or scientific people in each dimension have this technology. It has also been discovered that dimensional portals can appear out of nowhere and link two dimensions temporarily, but this event is so rare that hardly anybody has experienced it. Andre and his sister were one of the only common people that have seen and gone through a portal like that. Another thing to take note of is that there are dimensions that share cartoon worlds. Example: The dimension that is the home of the Lilo and Stitch world is also the home of Penny Proud's and Jake Long's world. This is the best way I can explain this very large element of me and my sister's stories, and I hope you understood. If you didn't, email me and I'll try to explain better. I'll understand, because this idea is so complex that even I have trouble working with it, but I always loved a challenge, and this is a challenge to me.

**Chapter 13**

**I think that I am staying**

**Three months after chapter 12:**

**Andre Narrating:**

So as you can see, I really got attached to Lilo and Stitch and their ohana, but I still didn't forget about my sister. I had tried various interdimentional search methods with the help of Jumba in the past two months, but none were successful. I was getting depressed and about to give up hope when we received an interdimentional call…from Professor Xavier! Apparently, he had some communication with Jumba, but the most surprising thing was that Professor X said that someone wanted to talk to me! When I saw who it was, my jaw dropped. It was my sister! I almost cried when I saw her. We talked for about two hours, and she explained to me that the interdimensional portal sent her to Destiny Islands, where she met, Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Soon afterward, she met Donald and Goofy, who took her to meet Professor Xavier, who somehow knew that she was there. So then she met him and the other X-men, and due to an accident she had sustained, her mutant gene activated and now she had the ability of super intelligence. I introduced her to Lilo and her family and friends and told her about my plans in their world. She told me not to worry about her, that she was going to live in Xavier's Mansion for Gifted Youngsters with the other X-men, so she would be safe. She also encouraged me to start building my own life, since I'm almost an adult. And soon, with the help of Jumba and Professor X, we would meet again. It hurt to say goodbye and cut the communication, but I was happy because now I knew my sister was okay.

So now I am truly happy. Let me tell you what has happened in the last three months. We rebuilt Kokaua town, and it's even better than ever, because now it has it's own college. I decided to start my Bachelors Degree on Computer Science there, while Nani decided to get a Bachelors Degree on business management. The most surprising thing it that the Governor of Hawaii, in thanks for saving Kuwai and Hawaii from destruction, is going to let us take ALL of our necessary classes FREE OF CHARGE FOR THE WHOLE FOUR YEARS! Nani temporarily left the Birds of Paradise hotel in order to focus on her studies, but I took her place. Due to my super speed, I always finish my duties there way before time, leaving me a lot of time and money to spare, which I use to bring the food to Nani's house. I've also become a good friend of Mr. Jameson, who is Keoni's father.

Things have quieted down a lot. We soon discovered that Hamsterville and Eggman were still alive but it seemed like they were giving us a break, because they exited our dimension. Now Victoria and I are living in Lilo's house. I'm trying to complete the papers for her adoption with the help of Cobra Bubbles, but it's looking good. Victoria and Lilo have become like loving sisters to each other. It sometimes amazes me to see them talking, helping, and counseling each other. Maybe it's because they have one vital thing in common now…they both lost their parents. It sometimes stings me inside to remember that, but when I see them talking and playing together, I know that their emotional recovery is quickly progressing.

Lilo and Stitch are nearly inseparable, as are Keoni and Myrtle. They spend a lot of time together, trying to get to know each other. I know that there is a something happening in those kids, a hot feeling of happiness when one is with the other. That feeling will only intensify by age, until it turns into pure, unbounded love. I can't wait to see that, although it will take time.

Victoria is now good friends with the Mettaur she met, whom she named Aileta. Since Aileta is a cybernetic virus, it can cross from the world inside computers into the normal world at will. The two have also become a very skilled Net Battling team. Even though Aileta is a virus, she can fight like a Netnavi. The main thing they do these days besides school and their normal kid stuff is protect Jumba's computer buy fighting and deleting any malevolent viruses that enter via the intergalactic net. They like to surf the intergalactic net as well.

Experiment 625 renamed himself Stan, and he opened his own Subway. (Man, his sandwiches are awesome!) He also got married with Angel and they're expecting a baby. Lilo and Stitch introduced me to Penny Proud and Jake Long via an online video chat room; we all became good friends. Well, that's all the mayor stuff that happened. Right now I have to prepare, because the town and Galactic Federation is preparing a parade for us in thanks for our heroic efforts. The girls are going to due a hula dance and I am going to sing. Man, am I ever nervous!

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Daddy, I'm ready! How do I look?" Victoria asked while coming down the elevator with Lilo. Both had their hula suits on.

Andre looked at both of them and said:

"You two look like beautiful Hawaiian princesses." Andre answered. "Let's hurry! We have to meet the others in the town!"

Everybody met in Kokaua Town and the parade in their honor commenced. About three hours later, it got to their part, which was the finale. The girls did their hula, and everybody cheered. Soon it was Andre's turn.

"Everybody, I'd like to dedicate this song to my now official daughter, Victoria!" Andre said through the microphone while everybody cheered.

**(The music to the song "Follow Me" from Sonic Heroes starts playing")**

**"Together we all are strong"**

**(Verse 1)**

What a precious little girl,

She's an angel on the earth.

And now I am proud,

Because I am your father.

We were best friends at the start,

But now you have stolen my heart.

Well, you need me now,

And I just can't refuse you.

**(Pre chorus 1)**

Oh Victoria I'm here!

You'll never be alone!

'Cause the ohana and I,

Will keep you safe.

**(Chorus)**

We are now father, and daughter.

We're a family.

The sun shines bright above us.

It knows I made a promise.

No matter what the, danger,

We'll be there for you.

We'll take it on together,

'Cause together we all are strong!

**(Verse 2)**

Victoria saved my life,

with her heroic midnight flight.

If it weren't for her,

I wouldn't be here.

Now's the time she needs us most,

And we can't leave her alone.

We will keep her with her friends,

Where she belongs!

**(Pre chorus 2)**

Oh Victoria, I'm here!

Now's the time to wipe those tears!

Because as long as I live,

I'll protect you!

**(Chorus)**

We are now father, and daughter.

We're a family.

The sun shines bright above us.

It knows I made a promise.

No matter what the, danger,

We'll be there for you.

We'll take it on together,

'Cause together we all are strong!

**(Chorus)**

We are now father, and daughter.

We're a family.

The sun shines bright above us.

It knows I made a promise.

No matter what the, danger,

We'll be there for you.

We'll take it on together,

'Cause together we all are strong!

The song ended, and a roar of cheering follows, Victoria runs and hugs Andre.

"Thank you so much! But I have a question." Victoria asked.

"What?" Andre answered

"There were some parts in your song that used the word "we" instead of "I". Why?" Victoria asked.

Andre looks at Nani, who nodded. Then he spoke.

"Because when I finished the papers to adopt you, I set up things so that I could adopt Lilo and Nani as well." Andre answered.

"What…you mean…" Victoria stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, you and Lilo are now true sisters" Andre said.

When Victoria heard this, a torrent of tears of happiness started flowing from her eyes. She then hugged Andre harder.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Victoria shouted out loud in between sobs of happiness.

The parade ended. The whole family (including Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Myrtle and their parents) were watching the sun set. Andre caught their attention.

"I got an idea. We need a secret base to train just in case another villain from another dimension attacks this dimension. Why don't we use the Maiapulai cove (the location heard in the Sprout episode) as our secret headquarters?" Andre suggested.

Everybody spoke in agreement to the idea.

"Then it's settled. Maiapulai cove will be our HQ from now on!" Andre said, and all the kids cheered.

After this, they continued looking at the sunset. Now Andre was thinking.

"I know that some other enemies are going to appear. I don't know when, but they will. But what ever the danger, we'll fight it together, as a family." Andre thought.

**End of Volume 1**

Wow! 700+ hits on this story alone! This blows away "The Hamstervillian Wars" big time! For all the fans of that story, I haven't dropped it, in fact, there is only one chapter left for me to do, since I have the epilogue already done. I'll finish that before working on Volume 2 of this story. I must warn all my readers though, even though my next Volume will be mainly Lilo and Stitch style, I'm not sure if I'm going to put it in the Lilo and Stitch section or be obligated to put it in the cartoon crossovers section. Either way, please continue reading, your support is really appreciated. Another note is that Volume two will possibly go 5 years into the future, so all the girls will be around twelve at that time. Another note is this: If you want to see how Andre's sister, Millie, got along after she was interdimentionally transported to another world, you should look out for Xover-girl's story coming soon to the cartoon crossovers section. The title is "Girl from another world." The story she is currently working on is called: "Kingdom X Episode I: Shadow Within". It is a crossover of Kim Possible and only the characters of Pokemon Coliseum, and it is before "Girl from another world" chronologically. If you want to check these stories out, I got her as a favorite author in my author profile. Remember to review! See ya! Xoverguy, signing out!


End file.
